El o tu ¿cual de los dos?
by Akane Aome
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI TE ENAMORARAS DE LA MISMA MUJER QUE TU HERMANO, LO HACES POR AMOR O POR PODER... DOS HERMANOS PELEARAN POR UNA MUJER...
1. Chapter 1

**EL O TU ¿Cuál de los dos?**

Capitulo 1 ´´ Un amor prohibido´´

Kagome Higurashi, es una joven de 19 años, muy hermosa, ojos color chocolate, su cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía un toque azulado y era azabache, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, pero casi no le gustaba enseñarlo pues era demasiado tímida… Había ingresado antes a la universidad de Shikon, era muy difícil entrar en ella, pero con su esfuerzo entro y ahora llevaba una vida feliz, también eso gracias a su novio Kouga… pero no sabe que su amor está a punto de llegar…su verdadero amor…

Inuyasha Taicho, es un joven de 21 años, muy apuesto, sus rasgos eran muy varoniles, ojos color ámbar, su pelo era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, era de color plateado, era alto (1.75), de un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso. El problema de él es que es muy mujeriego y nunca al igual que su hermano mayor tenían una pareja estable, máximo duraban 5 días con una sola mujer. El solo había amado a una mujer en toda su vida, pero lo había engañado con su propio hermano. Por eso oculto al hombre tierno, detallista y romántico en el, diciéndose que jamás volvería a hacer el mismo de antes… pero por una causa que conocerá mas adelante encontrara a alguien que le haga sacar a ese hombre que enterró hace años…

Sesshomaru Taicho, era al igual que su hermano menor muy apuesto, con los mismos rasgos , ojos color ámbar , cabello largo hasta la cintura, color plateado, delgado pero musculoso, un poco más ancho de la espalda, mide igual que Inuyasha, tiene 23 años, a comparación de su hermano, el nunca había llegado a amar a una mujer, con ninguna se había conformado pues solo las mujeres buscaban a los hermanos Taicho por su dinero y su físico nada más sentimental… él pensaba que todas las mujeres eran así y por eso toda su vida se encargo de tratarlas como unas cualquiera… aunque una noticia lo hará cambiar de opinión, pues una mujer se encargara de eso…

Los hermanos Taicho eran eran herederos de una de las más prestigiadas y ricas empresas de todo Japón, una empresa de abogados, la empresa Taicho… Su padre Inu Taicho era un hombre de dinero mucho antes de que empezara la empresa junto con su esposa Izayoi…cuando se conocieron el señor Inu Taicho ya tenía un hijo que era Sesshomaru, dos años después tuvieron a su hijo menor Inuyasha. En eso decidieron juntar sus herencias y empezar la empresa Taicho, la más prestigiosa que hay en Japón. Hace 5 años atrás el señor Taicho enfermo del corazón y no pudo trabajar más, así que les pidió a sus hijos que se encargaran de la empresa, ya que el desconfiaba mucho de las personas y decidió que era mejor que la familia se encargara de eso, aunque Izayoi se oponía no le quedo más que aceptar. Cuando empezaron Sesshomaru tenía 18 años e Inuyasha tenía 16 años. A partir de ahí cambio su vida…

Esos cinco años hicieron de los hermanos Taicho unos de los más importantes abogados de Japón, su padre murió hace poco y fueron citados a la lectura del testamento... ¿Quién diría que un testamento te hiciera buscar el amor de tu vida?... y menos imaginarse que sería la misma persona… Dos hermanos buscando un mismo amor… Una MISMA mujer…

En la sala de juntas de la empresa de abogados Taicho:

-Bien muchachos, como ya saben estamos aquí para leer el testamento de su padre. Bien empecemos…

_**Yo Inu Taicho en pleno uso de mis facultades les hago entrega de mi herencia a mis únicos herederos, a mi hijo mayor Sesshomaru le hago entrega de la casa en Japón y a Inuyasha el departamento. Se les pagara una suma semanalmente dependiendo de sus necesidades, la cantidad la determinara su señora madre Izayoi, los coches serán repartidos, la hacienda Izayoi será de los dos y la empresa… será dividida en partes iguales para mis hijos… pero tendrán que retirarse por un tiempo indefinitivo…-**_

-¿QUUEEEE?- dijeron los hermanos al omiso, al momento se levantaron de golpe- pero que acabas de decir Myoga… Como que van a quitarnos los puestos ?... esto es una locura en que estaba pensando mi padre.- grito Inuyasha al no comprender las razones de su padre.

-Por lo visto, mi padre no estaba tan cuerdo como decía…- respondía Sesshomaru seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

-SILENCIO- grito el anciano Myoga… ambos jóvenes se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron para seguir escuchando al anciano- Como pueden hablar así de su padre… el era un hombre muy sabio y saben que… a mi me parece justo las condiciones que les dejo para darles la empresa – el anciano Myoga se aclaro la garganta un poco molesto por los comentarios de los jóvenes a su padre difunto.

- Como saben a su padre nunca le gusto la vida que llevaban fuera de la oficina…- los hermanos se sorprendieron un poco al escucharlo.- que no andaban de mujer en mujer, ocasionando problemas con sus maridos o haciendo chismes… Su padre quería que tuvieran una relación estable, que se enamoraran, que tuvieran hijos, que se CASARAN… por eso esas son las condiciones que les dejo se padre para entregarles la empresa por completo…

- jajajaja… Myoga esto tiene que ser una broma… pero créeme tu no naciste para hacer este tipo de broma- dijo Inuyasha con un ataque de risa. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse y soltaron una carcajada.

- Ahhh… (Suspiro resignado)… además su mama Izayoi tendrá que aprobar a su pareja y se dará cuenta de que han cambiado y no están con una mujer solo para recibir la empresa.-

-pero Myoga, tu sabes que a nuestra madre nunca le han agradado mucho muestras parejas… como quieres que… - espeso a protestar Inuyasha

- Con todo respeto señores Taicho, eso a mí no me importa, pero saben que su madre nunca se equivoca así que les aconsejo que no busquen a una mujer cualquiera, porque su madre se dará cuenta, ya lo saben… - dijo el anciano Myoga antes de que Inuyasha continuara con su discusión.

- Pero Myoga… - empezó a hablar al fin Sesshomaru un poco molesto.

- Eso es todo jóvenes Taicho, con su permiso… - no dejo que alcanzaran a protestar algo ya que en cuestión de unos segundos el ya se encontraba fuera de la oficina, cuando los hermanos Taicho escucharon la puerta cerrarse ambos se miraron sin comprender lo que les acababan de decir…. Tendrían que empezar de nuevo. Para recibir una empresa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A LAS 9 AM. EN LA CASA DE LOS TAICHO

-Madre, donde estas…? - pregunto un Inuyasha algo alterado mientras subía las escaleras hasta el tercer piso…

Su casa era casi una mansión, de tres pisos, en la primera planta se encontraba la sala principal, una sala de espera, la cocina, 3 baños, el comedor, los cuartos del personal del servicio… en el segundo 5 cuartos de huéspedes, la oficina de los hermanos Taicho, un cuarto de entretenimiento y una biblioteca… y en el tercer piso los cuartos de ellos y el de su madre… los cuartos eran bastante amplios puesto que solo 3 cuartos ocupaban el tercer piso… también la casa contaba con un pato delantero y trasero… en el trasero había una piscina y una fuente de un ángel… en el delantero había la cochera guardando todos los coches último modelo que coleccionaban los Taicho …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Inuyasha y Sesshomaru llegaron al cuarto de su madre se encontraba sentada en la pequeña sala que había en su cuarto, al parecer ya sabía a qué iban sus hijos…

-Hola hijos… por lo visto ya se enteraron… o me equivoco?- dijo la señora Izayoi a sus hijos que entraron y se acercaron a ella. La mujer les hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentaran en dos sillones que se encontraban enfrente de él, solo obedecieron sin protestar y se sentaron para escuchar a su madre.-

- Bueno hijos se que tienen muchas preguntas ,pero esto es muy simple ni a su padre ni a mí nos gustaba las vidas que llevaban por eso antes de morir su padre y yo hablamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo en esto, yo no acepte nada de su herencia puesto que yo tengo la que me dejaron mis pares que próximamente será de ustedes… lo que quiero mis niños es que empiecen de nuevo lo primero que quiero que hagan es que se cambien de universidad, después irán a sus respectivas oficinas y sacaran sus cosas personales… después conocerán muchas chicas en la nueva universidad y …. Bueno ya conocen el resto- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- así que mis niños a trabajar…

- Kagome, hija ya levántate… vas a llegar tarde a la universidad- grito su madre desde la cocina, al oír eso kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y salto de la cama como si fuera un resorte, se dirigió al baño y se dio una duche después de unos 15 min. Salió del baño con una bata de baño y se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, se vistió con unos jeans acampanados, una blusa de manga larga de color verde, y unos zapatos negros, su pelo se lo cepillo y lo dejo suelto haciendo que en las puntas de formaran unos rizos traviesos. Bajo las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina donde la esperaba su madre con el desayuno listo. Se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas que había en el pequeño comedor de la casa de kagome…empezó a comer el delicioso desayuno que su madre le había preparado ya que sería en ultimo en esa semana de vacaciones de su madre ya que tenía que cuidar a su hermano mayor Souta y a su abuelo. Cuando la madre miro que su hija estaba a punto de pararse de su asiento le hiso una señal con la mano para que se volviera a sentar, ella solo hiso lo que su madre le ordeno y miro como ella también tomaba asiento en frente suyo.

- Mira hija me han dicho que estas llevando una relación amorosa con Kouga… si no me pongas esa cara hija… ya sé que tienes por novio al muchachito ese… y sabes que quiero que termines esa relación de inmediato, oíste kagome de inmediato…- cuando kagome escucho eso una corriente eléctrica corrió por todo su cuerpo. Si era cierto, ella llevaba una relación con Kouga Tamari un chico que conocía desde la preparatoria, pero su mama le prohibió que lo siguiera viendo por culpa de su hermana Kikyo, que le dijo que él la estaba acosando, pero ella sabía que era mentira ya que un día escucho que hablaba por teléfono y decía que eso lo había planeado para molestarla, solo porque el joven se había fijado en kagome y no en ella.

Se paró de golpe y enfrento a su mama…

-Mama, por favor de donde sacas esas tonterías… yo…yo no ando con nadie, no sé de dónde sacaste semejante locura…-

- Pues de donde más tu hermana…- empezó a decir su madre, con solo decir ¨tu hermana¨ le decía todo, pero antes de que continuara la interrumpió con un tono molesto.

- Ya salió el peine… con que fue mi adorada hermana Kikyo- contesto con un tono sarcástico- mira mama, no te quiero faltar al respeto, pero si salgo con alguien o no ese no es problema, ni tuyo ni de Kikyo, además no entiendo cuál es tu problema con el…- claro que lo sabia pero quería que su madre se lo dijera, pues sabía que Kikyo le había contado todo pero ella lo defendió, lo malo es que ella le creyó mas a Kikyo que a ella…-

- Tu sabes cuál es el problema con ese tipo y… Kagome… KAGOME, TE ESTOY HABLANDO…- en cuanto su madre empezó a hablar ella tomo su bolsa y se marcho de su departamento… no podía soportar que su madre hablara así de su pareja, aunque ella no supiera tenía una relación con Kouga, no le importaba que fuera secreta, lo que le importaba era que ella estaba con él, y eso nadie se lo impediría…. O eso creía ella…

Cuando llego a la universidad, era un poco tarde, ella creía no alcanzaba a entrar al aura para tomar su clase de leyes, pero para su suerte estaba Kouga en la entrada, hablando con la maestra, a decir verdad la maestra era muy bonita alta, delgada, rubia y de ojos verdes… no lo podía creer Kouga le estaba sonriendo… QUEE! estaba coqueteando con la maestra…_LO VOY A MATAR- _pensó kagome cuando llego a su lado y entraban al aura para recibir la clase. Cuando llegaron a sus asientos, el oji-azul pudo percibir que la joven se puso tensa cuando la maestra pasó por su lado y le regalaba una sonrisa picara.

-Kagome que pasa por que te pusiste tan tensa cuando pasó la maestra-pregunto Kouga con cierta inocencia, la joven volteo con un rencor en sus ojos y dijo algo enojada, claro solo susurro para que los demás no los escucharan.

- Que, qué me pasa, te vi riéndote con la vieja esa de la maestra- susurro la joven a su oído. Lo que solo provoco una sonrisa encantadora en el joven, se acerco también a su oído y le susurro. _QUE… ACASO ESTAS CELOSA?...- en eso _Kagome lo miro y vio su sonrisa que la derretía, para su desgracia eso la hacía olvidar todos sus problemas y enojo que sentía en ese momento desapareció, cambio su rostro serio para poner uno de felicidad. Kouga al ver su cambio se inclina para darle un beso en los labios pero fue interrumpida por la maestra que dijo.

-Señor Tamari y señorita Higurashi, podrían dejar el romanticismo para otro momento estas horas son de leyes, así que por favor…- comento la maestra con un tono molesto, eso lo pudo percibir kagome ya que al parecer Kouga no le tomo importancia. Pero eso no se quedaría si, esa vieja se las pagaría.

Cuando terminaron las clases de ese día, kagome espero a que todos se fueran, incluso le dijo a Kouga que tenía una duda y que solo la maestra se la podía aclarar por lo que el oji-azul ya no discutió y salió del lugar para dejar a su novia y a la maestra solas. Cuando kagome vio que estaban solas cerró las puertas tras suyo y encaro a la joven maestra, que al parecer está ya sabía de que quería hablar, pues en la clase pudo percibir cierto rencor, odio… ¿celos? En la joven. La maestra se sentó en su escritorio y le hizo una señal a kagome para que ella se sentara en frente suyo, kagome hablo primero…

-Bien de que quería hablar querida maestra…- comento sarcásticamente la joven a su maestra…- no veo que tenga ningún problema conmigo para que quiera hablar a solas y… con la puerta cerrada- terminando de decir esto volteo hacia la puerta y ver que efectivamente estaba cerrada. La maestra solo hizo una mueca de frustración…

-Mira Kagome, sabes que eres una de nuestras mejores alumnas y no quisiera que tu beca se vea afectada por…-

- Me está amenazando…?- pregunto sobresaltada y levantándose de golpe de su asiento y mirándola con rencor. La mujer solo sonrió con malicia… Si al parecer la estaba amenazando…

-Mira querida, el joven Tamari es mucho para ti… el ocupa a su lado una mujer de verdad y… pues creo que esa mujer soy yo…- susurro con malicia la mujer mientras se levantaba. Kagome solo apretó sus manos convirtiéndolos en puños. Quería golpear a esa mujer, estaba a punto de abalanzarse en contra de la mujer cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse, ella volteo y pudo ver a un Kouga preocupado por su tardanza… Miro de nuevo a la maestra y solo le sonrió para decirle muy bajo para que nadie las escuchara…

-El es mío maestra y nadie me lo quitara… ja no me importa perder la beca, el es mío y ni usted ni nadie me lo va a quitar… Con permiso maestra…-

- Se que tu madre no te deja que estés con el… yo podría decirlo sin querer claro…- susurro la maestra antes de que kagome le diera la espalda. Ella solo le sonrió y le dijo en un susurro.

- Entonces este es un AMOR PROHIBIDO- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia su novio que la miro algo extrañado por el secreteo de ella y su maestra. Cuando salieron del aula se dirigieron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento y se encaminaron hacia el coche de Kouga un convertible azul. Las cosas de ambos estaban en la parte trasera del coche, el caballerosamente le abrió la puerta y espero a que ella estuviera dentro del coche, cerro suavemente la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del piloto, se metió y arranco el coche. El silencio estuvo presente durante un tiempo, unos 15 min. Hasta que Kagome rompió el silencio…

-Es muy bonita la maestra no…?- pregunto con un tono molesto, el oji-azul volteo muy rápido con ella y le dibujo una sonrisa, eso le pareció gracioso, estaba celosa de la maestra de leyes.

-Porque lo dices, que acaso estas celosa?- pregunto con un tono de burla, pues no le había tomado mucha importancia a la actitud de la maestra, tampoco era tan inocente para no darse cuenta de que le coqueteaba desde que él lo hiso con ella para que no viera que Kagome había llegado tarde.

-No veo a que viene ese tono de burla?... Pero solo te advierto que si te veo que le vuelves a coquetear te juro que te arrepentirás, y no me importa que llegue otra vez tarde no quiero que le dirijas siquiera la palabra…-

-Hay algo que me perdí cuando te deje a solas con la maestra…?- pregunto algo dudoso pues veía la cara de la chica molesta. La chica solo pensó en lo que le dijo la maestra ¨ _**el joven Tamari es mucho para ti… el ocupa a su lado una mujer de verdad y… pues creo que esa mujer soy yo…-**_ al recordar eso se puso más tensa de lo que estaba y eso no paso desapercibido por Kouga, miro un lugar en donde estacionarse y lo hiso. Espero unos minutos, unos minutos de silencio incomodo tanto para él como para ella, hasta que por fin decidió romper con el silencio.

-Mira Kagome tu sabes que eres la única a quien amo y no entiendo tus celos yo nunca te he dado motivos para que dudes… o sí?-

-Claro que no… lo siento, es solo que cuando vi como te miraban me dieron unos celos que no tienes idea… me perdonas- pregunto con un tono de inocencia, apenas se había dado cuenta de que se había comportado como una niña pequeña… pequeña y malcriada. Kouga tomo la mano de la chica y la apretó un poco para después depositar un tierno beso en ella, la chica sonrió al creer que había sido perdonada pero después vio como el oji-azul cambiaba su sonrisa y ponía su cara seria ella lo miro extrañada pero cuando lo examino mejor pudo ver que esa era su cara falsa, sonrió para ver lo que el tramaba.

-Solo te dijo que no te he perdonado del todo y creo que tardare un poco en perdonarte…- le susurro en el oído con un tono de ¨molestia¨ y un poco sensual eso le puso la piel de gallina, pero aun así eso le provoco una sonrisa.

**ESPEREN EN UNA SEMANA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… besos de Akane Aome**


	2. Conociendonos

Capitulo 2 "Conociéndonos"

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en el auto esperando una repuesta del otro, el silencio cada vez se hacía más insoportable, los celos de kagome y la desconfianza de Kouga no era bueno, pero Kagome no dejaría a su novio por una tontería… es cierto tubo celos de la maestra pero eso era porque Kouga es su primer novio, con el descubrió un mundo que no conocía además él fue el primer hombre en su vida… eso es algo que supera todo, es tu primer amor y no quieres perderlo y ella no sería la excepción lucharía por no perderlo.

_No te perderé_– Pensó la joven.

Kagome se acomodo de lado para poder ver mejor a Kouga, el chico al ver que quería hablar también se acomodo de modo que ambos quedaron de frente aun con la mirada seria. Kagome quiso calmar las cosas y le brindo una cálida sonrisa esperando que hiciera efecto en el oji-azul. Su sonrisa creció más al ver que el oji-azul también le daba una, entonces pensó que era momento de la disculpa y de una reconciliación que esperaba con ansias…

-Kouga lo lamento… es que… bueno, tu sabes… que… eres el único novio que he tenido… y que por eso me da miedo perderte… cada vez que una mujer bonita te coquetea no puedo evitar sentirme… celosa- tartamudeo la oji-café. No sabía que más decir pues era cierto lo que decía. Lo que más le gustaba a Kouga de Kagome era que expresara sus sentimientos sin importarle nada. Kouga le brindo una sonrisa aun mas grande, sabía todo… ella misma se lo conto… le conto que era su primer novio y que también había sido el primer hombre en su vida… el también la quería, claro no había sido su primera novia pero con ella era diferente, era más pura más inocente en ese tema, le agradaba su carácter, era muy cariñosa pero cuando defendía lago lo hacía hasta la muerte. Entonces pensó que no era su culpa sentir un poco de celos hacia la maestra o hacia otra mujer que se le insinuara el demostraría que ella era una chica especial para él.

-Lo sé perdóname a mí también, pero bueno te tengo una buena noticia, me darán una beca en Europa… y me pidieron que les respondiera mañana para partir la próxima semana… perdón por no haberte dicho antes pero es que… -

-¡QUUUEEE!- la chica abrió los ojos como platos, de inmediato se le pusieron cristalinos y una lagrimas amenazaban a salir pero ella las retuvo con un poco de esfuerzo- Kouga, por favor dime que estás jugando, no puedes irte por favor… no me puedes dejar, por favor por…- la chica no pudo más y empezó a sollozar, la tristeza de saber que perdería a su novio de años le era muy difícil, tanto haber luchado para que él le saliera con que se iba a Europa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Y quien sabe tal vez en su viaje encuentre a otra chica y se olvide de ella. Eso no lo iba a soportar, pero era su decisión y la iba a tomar de la mejor manera posible aunque eso le partiera el corazón… Estuvieron hablando durante horas hasta que anocheció para desgracia de Kagome el chico iba aceptar y se iría dentro de dos días. Esos dos días se le pasaron volando, aprovecharon cada oportunidad para estar juntos, el día en que Kouga se fue Kagome lloro todo el día y la noche la partida de esa persona tan especial en su vida. Se juro que nunca iba a amar, no quería volver amar y que la abandonaran de nuevo, eso no lo volvería a pasar, nunca más iba a llorar por un hombre.

-_Nunca más…- _pensó kagome_-Nunca… nunca.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Inuyasha, apúrate o te irás caminando hasta la universidad- dijo Sesshomaru en la puerta de la gran mansión que era su casa.

-Espera, ya voy- Inuyasha era un poco más flojo, siempre llegaba tarde a sus clases, aunque debía admitirlo era de los mejores, pero Sesshomaru lo era más. Cuando Sesshomaru vio bajar a su hermano le lanzo una mirada asesina por primera vez en su vida iba a llegar tarde a clases… y para colmo en su primer día de clases en esa nueva universidad. Salieron de su casa no sin antes despedirse de su madre que una vez más les recordó que tenían que encontrar a la mujer ideal. Partieron en el convertible azul marino de Sesshomaru, pues el de Inuyasha estaba en el taller. En el camino Inuyasha decidió hacer plática.

-Sesshomaru… como le vas a hacer para… bueno tú sabes-

-La verdad no tengo idea, tu sabes nuestras parejas nunca le han simpatizado a nuestros padre. Tal vez debería contratar a una actriz y así me ahorro todo este teatrito, no crees? - menciono Sesshomaru en un tono de burla, al cual Inuyasha no le pareció mala idea, así se olvidaría de esa tontería del amor, el no volvería a pasar por el abandono de una mujer. Después de esa conversación no mencionaron nada mas, el camino estuvo en silencio fueron aproximadamente 40 min; cuando llegaron estacionaron el coche cerca de un árbol demasiado grande para su gusto, según decían ese era la representación de la escuela, el escudo. Tomaron diferentes direcciones pues iban en niveles diferentes, Inuyasha tomo la derecha mientras Sesshomaru tomo la izquierda, debían admitir que la escuela era bastante grande contaba con dos caferías una para mujeres y otra para hombres, varias canchas para practicar deporte, una biblioteca y aunque suene raro un parque, según decían este era utilizado para que los jóvenes estudiantes estudiaran o pasaran el tiempo mientras les tocaban las horas de clase. Miro su reloj de su mano derecha le faltaban 5 min. Para entrar entonces decidió correr ya que el aura se encontraba un poco lejos de donde él se encontraba. Corrió, corrió para su suerte fue el ultimo que entro antes de que cerraran las puerta. Al estar dentro todos voltearon hacia él, sintiéndose un poco raro ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir mucha atención de las personas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha… C.O.V

Cuando Sesshomaru y yo tomamos los caminos diferentes fui directo a mi aura con un poco de dificultad la encontré, solo por estar preguntando la encontré sino estaría perdido dando vueltas por toda la universidad. Me dirigí a la entrada y me pare en seco al ver algo que mis ojos no creían que fuera verdad… un ángel… estaba viendo un ángel pasando al lado mío, una mujer de medida mediana, cabello azabache con toques azulados, ojos grandes color chocolate, vestía unos jeas negros, una blusa de manga larga color azul marino y el cabello lo llevaba suelto. Era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, pero había algo en ella que se me hacia familiar muy familiar, lo que se me hace extraño, ya que en mi vida la había visto… Pero no dejaría que una simple estupidez de mi parte lo arruine tenía que encontrar una mujer que convenciera a mi madre y también convencer a mi pareja de tener un hijo y casarnos, cosa que creo que será fácil ya que si les contaba lo que pasaría si se casaran conmigo y me diera un hijo saldría beneficiada. Deje de pensar en mi asunto y me dirigí hacia donde estaba la chica que se me hacia extremadamente conocida. Me senté a su lado y ella pareció no verme, por lo que quise hacer algo rápido para llamar su atención, aunque me pareciera tonto fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente me aclare la garganta un poco fuerte para mi gusto pero funciono la chica volteo conmigo y me observo con curiosidad para no parecer un retrasado mental enfrente de ella intente sacar conversación...

-Hola, soy Inuyasha Taicho...- dije extendiendo la mano, a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo y nos dimos un saludo de manos amistoso. Ella me dedico una sonrisa cálida, la más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida y yo le respondí también con la mejor sonrisa que tuve.

-Hola, yo soy Kagome Higurashi... un placer conocerlo joven Taicho.-

No sé que me paso, sentí que mi sonrisa cambiaba a una mueca de desagrado, no lo podía creer esa mujer tan hermosa y dulce era hermana de aquella maldita mujer, la más zorra de todas por eso algo en ella se me hacia conocido. Claro tenía que ser hermana de esa, entonces quiere decir que también ella ha de ser igual de zorra que su hermana que solo busca jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Eso fue la única conversación que tuvimos en todo el día, no quería dirigirle la palabra de solo pensar que tenía algo que ver con… Kikyo. Cuando las clases terminaron todos salieron del aura excepto esa mujer Higurashi, tome mis cosas y me detuve en la entrada, tenía que hablar con ella no sé porque pero tenía que saber algo importante. La vi tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida en la cual yo la esperaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en el marco de la puerta. Me dio una mirada de curiosidad pero después de ver mi cara de enfado cambio su cara a una de enfado lo cual eso me hizo enfurecer aun mas… ¡Que se creía que era, ella era la hermana de una zorra lo cual también la hace una zorra!... Cuando paso por mi lado en un ataque de rabia la tome por el brazo y en un movimiento brusco la acerque a mí, en el movimiento ella y yo soltamos nuestras cosas y cayeron al piso, trato de soltarse de mi agarre era muy fuerte debo admitirlo pero yo lo era más con la otra mano tome su otro brazo y la observe, aun tenía su cara de enfado en eso empezó a gritar como loca…

-SUELTAME… SUELTAME… QUE ME SUELTES, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO…-

-YA CALLATE…- en eso también empecé a gritar al igual que ella, estaba claro que ambos estábamos furiosos y que ninguno se dejaría del otro.

-SUELTAME, CON QUE DERECHO ME RETIENES AQUÍ…-

-NO TE CREAS LA GRAN COSA, SOLO QUIERO SABER ALGO?-

-PERO PARA ESO NO ME TIENES QUE LASTIMAR, ERES UNA BESTIA-

-COMO DIJISTE…-

-Lo que escuchaste… y ahora por favor… SUELTAME- de un solo jalón se libero de mi agarre. Valla que esa mujer era fuerte eso era de admirarse, pero no estaba ahí para admirarla si no para saber de Kikyo.

-Valla y a que se debe ese cambio de humor?-

-¿Qué quieres saber?, tengo prisa- me contesto en un tono cortante.-

-Solo quiero saber en dónde está tu maldita hermana, me debe una explicación?-

-¿Y de donde conoces tú a mi hermana?-

-Eso no te importa solo contesta a mi pregunta?-

-Y si no te contesto… que… me vas a pegar-

-Hay cosas que duelen más que un golpe físico…-

-A que te refieres?-

-Feh… Me entere de que tu novio te abandono, debe ser muy triste que le entregues todo a una persona y te abandona…- no pude terminar de hablar porque en eso la mocosa esa me abofeteo dos veces. Cada cachete le ardía a causa de las cachetadas que le propino la joven.- QUE TE PASA…-

-ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA, VETE AL INFIERNO…-en eso vi como recogía sus cosas rápidamente y se marchaba.

-_Me las vas a pagar, tú y tu hermana me las van a pagar muy caro…- _Ese fue mi último pensamiento al ver a alguien que no me esperaba ver…

- Kikyo – en eso embolse una sonrisa, ese era el momento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshomaru… C.O.V.

Cuando entre en el aura, todos absolutamente todos me observaban, camine hasta un asiento disponible al lado de una chica rubia que de inmediato empezó a coquetearme a lo cual yo no le tome importancia ya que ella no era el tipo de mujer que estaba buscando. La clase empezó y yo estuve atento a la clase, que al parecer estaban retrasados pues esa clase yo ya la había visto en la otra universidad así que no fue mucho problema para mí. La clase estuvo de lo más aburrida, en varias ocasiones tuve que corregir al maestro lo que ocasiono que me ganara su respeto. Pero también todos me miraban con asombro pero eso a mí no me importo, yo estaba en la universidad por dos cosas la primera para seguir con mis estudios y la segunda y más importante conseguir a una compañera y tener un hijo claro sin involucrar los sentimientos bastante tuve con lo que me paso con esa mujer en el cual Salí lastimado lo cual eso no volverá a pasar. Me quede pensando en cómo escogería a mi esposa ya que mi madre es muy estricta con nuestras parejas y digo nuestras porque mi hermano también estaba ahí con el mismo propósito que yo. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la mayoría de las personas no estaban. Pero para mi desgracia o suerte las únicas personas que estaban eran mujeres y yo, al parecer las mujeres secreteaban algo, eran como 8 o 9 aunque todas eran muy hermosas ninguna me llamo la atención a pesar de sus inútiles esfuerzos por coquetearme, no eran mi tipo así que decidí tomar mis cosas y retirarme del lugar, al pasar al lado de las mujeres hicieron su último esfuerzo y todas me sonrieron con una sonrisa coqueta a lo cual yo también les correspondí con una sonrisa. A decir verdad me sentía asfixiado, sofocado con tanto coqueteo eso no iba conmigo. Camine hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad, por lo que pude ver mi coche era de los últimos… Me pregunto cuánto tiempo abre estado pensando. Pero para mi mala suerte el idiota de mi hermano todavía no llegaba lo que significaba que tendría que esperarlo quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Decidí marcarle a su celular pero nada volví a intentarlo varias veces pero en ningún momento me contesto siempre me mandaba al buzón. Así que para darle tiempo al imbécil ese decidí dar una vuelta por la universidad. Caminaba sin mucha preocupación… hasta los jardines que estaban hechos para los estudiantes, camine por mucho tiempo aunque la verdad ese lugar transmitía algo de paz, justo lo que yo necesitaba, en ese momento vio el enorme árbol de la escuela, debajo del en sus raíces había una joven. Me acerque para verla mejor y para mi sorpresa fue que… era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto… un ángel… eso parecía un ángel de pelo azabache, ojos color chocolate, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, pero a la vez se veía tan tersa y suave , tenía un cuerpo escultural, aunque tratara de esconderlo. Lo que me partió el alma es ver que estaba llorando algo en mi despertó porque tuve unos deseos de consolarla, de abrazarla… protegerla. Me acerque a ella con paso lento pero firme, cuando estuve a pocos metros de ella la pude observar mejor, estaba recargada en el árbol con las manos en puño a sus costados, los ojos rojos e hinchados, se veían unas lagrimas pasar por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía hermosa aunque estuviera llorando. Al parecer la mujer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, eso me sirvió para seguir observándola de seguir admirando su belleza. Pero al parecer ella al fin se dio cuenta de que la observaba y me miro al principio con ojos de… Odio?... no eso era imposible, todavía ni nos conocíamos, no debía de estar en un error. De repente la expresión de la chica cambio a uno de lágrimas y sollozos. Observe como ponía sus manos en su rostro, tratando de ocultarlo. Me acerque lo suficiente a ella y me puse de rodillas, tome sus manos para poder observar su rostro, para mi sorpresa no dijo nada solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada. Pero en un momento ella me abrazo, soltándose de mis manos y posando las suyas alrededor de mi cuello y oculto su rostro en mi cuello, al principio no sabía qué hacer pero después también correspondí a su abrazo colocando mis brazos alrededor de ella, en eso ella empezó a llorar. Deje que se desahogara en mis brazos, que sacara todo el dolor que tenia dentro, en aquel abrazo podio sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, su dulce aroma a fresa. En eso puse más atención a aquella chica y para mi sorpresa la observe y me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. Era comprensible después de haber llorado tanto era lógico que se sintiera cansada y por lo tanto se quedara dormida. Eso me dio ternura. Mire a todos lados, pero no había nadie ni siquiera el idiota de mi hermano, volví a mirar a la chica, se veía tan tranquila en sus sueños que no quería despertarla. Con mucho cuidado la tome en mis brazos y la cargue con un poco de dificultad me pare del suelo y me dirigí al estacionamiento hasta llegar a mi coche, abrí la puerta del copiloto la acomode en el asiento, le puse el cinturón de seguridad y cerré la puerta para dirigirme a mi asiento. Prendí el motor y emprendí camino a mi casa. No sabía a dónde llevarla, no podía esculcar en sus cosas para saber una dirección eso me parecía irrespetuoso. Por eso me decidí llevarla a mi casa y que después ella se marchara. Cuando llegue a mi casa estacione el coche en el garaje de la casa, saque a la joven en mis brazos y me dirigí la puerta principal, toque unas cuantas veces y de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Totosai, al verme con la chica en brazos abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada y me dejo pasar.

-Totosai estaré en mi habitación que nadie me moleste- le ordene al mayordomo este solo asintió y dijo.

-Como usted diga joven Sesshomaru- dijo el anciano en una pequeña inclinación.

-Otra cosa… dile al chofer que baya por Inuyasha aun está en la universidad… ¿de acuerdo?- terminando de decir esto subí las escaleras con la chica en brazos y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando llegue la deposite con sumo cuidado en la cama. La cubrí con una manta hasta la barbilla y Salí de ahí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome C.O.V.

Ese maldito idiota que se creía para decirme eso, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, pero decidí relájame un tiempo y me dirigí a los jardines de la universidad. Me senté en el árbol de la escuela y empecé a llorar amargamente, si era cierto todo lo que había dicho aquel tal Inuyasha, Kouga se había ido, me abandono por una estúpida beca. Aunque yo acepte que se fuera eso no quitaba que aun me doliera su partida. Estaba tan metida en mi dolor que no me di cuenta de que un hombre me observaba con mucha… admiración, lo vi arrodillarse frente a mí y tomar mis manos en las suyas, eran tan cálidas, tan suaves, me sentí tan vulnerable que no aguante mas y me arroje a sus brazos, empecé a llorar como nunca, necesitaba sentirme protegida aunque sea una vez más… llore tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo, empecé a sentirme cansada hasta que ya no supe mas de mi…

Comencé a abrir los ojos lento, me sentía tan cansada, pero los abrí de golpe al ver en donde me encontraba. Estaba en una enorme habitación, era muy amplia, sus tonos eran de color azul cielo, los muebles eran negros. En frente de la cama había dos puertas de color blanco, me pare con cuidado ya que me sentía un poco mareada me dirigí a la puerta de la derecha, abrí la puerta y pude ver que era un despacho, había un escritorio con muchos papeles, una laptop, una pequeña sala de cuero negro, un pequeño mini bar en una esquina y una televisión plasma pegada en la pared. Decidí salir de ahí, me dirigí a la puerta de la izquierda y este era un baño. Salí del baño y me dirigí a la única puerta que no había visto esa yo me imagine que era la salida de aquel extraño lugar, cuando estuve a punto de tomar la perilla en mis manos vi que esta comenzaba a girarse, me estremecí y retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás, la puerta se abría y pude ver a un hombre alto, guapo, fornido, cabello largo y extrañamente plateado, los ojos color dorado. Muy apuesto en verdad, pero había un parecido a ese tal Inuyasha, pero tenía que ser agradecida el me había traído a su casa sin saber quién era. Retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás con cara de susto, lo cual él se percato y me dedico una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier mujer incluso a mí, su sonrisa era hermosa dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y derechos, lo que provoco que me sonrojara. Qué vergüenza…! Trágame tierra!...

-No te preocupes no te voy a ser nada… solo vine a ver como estabas… ¿Y?- pregunto aquel hombre con ojos dorados.

-¿Y qué?- fue lo único que respondí, la verdad me sentí como una verdadera idiota, en eso solo vi que soltó una pequeña risa… a él le parecía gracioso, pero a mí me pareció tierno aquel gesto. No sé que me paso pero me uní a sus risas. Cuando dejamos de reír yo hable primero.

-Hola yo soy Kagome Higurashi…- me presente acercándome muy poco a él. Pero lo que vi fue el cambio en su rostro, lo cambio de alegría ha enfado.

-Con que eres una Higurashi…- susurro en tono sarcástico- ¿tienes una hermana verdad?-esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, como sabía que tenía una hermana… ¿acaso la conocía?... claro que la conocía, si no me hubiera preguntado una pregunta tan directa lo dudaría pero no cavia duda, ese hombre la conocía.

-Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- esto empezaba a desesperarme.

-No por nada… Disculpa aun no me he presentado, soy Sesshomaru Taicho… un placer- me saludo en un apretón de mano. Cuando nos soltamos creí que era mi turno para seguir con las preguntas. Pero… un momento había dicho que era un Taicho… ERA HERMANO DE AQUEL IDIOTA. No lo podía creer aquel hombre tan gentil era hermano o algún familiar de aquel estúpido que me recordó mi pasado.

-Así que eres un Taicho… ja, pues tuve la hermosa dicha de conocer a tu hermano… que por cierto también me hizo la misma pregunta que tu, y ahora yo te preguntare algo- el solo asintió-¿de conde conocen a mi hermana?, ¿Por qué cuando me preguntaron por ella cambiaron sus rostros de alegre a uno de enfado? ¿Ahhh? ¿Por qué?-

-Solo te puedo decir que esa mujer nos hizo mucho daño a mi hermano y a mi… pero no te diré el porqué, mejor que te lo cuente ella, claro si tiene la vergüenza suficiente como para contarte algo tan horrible que hizo.-

Eso no me lo esperaba, que les habrá hecho Kikyo como para que dos hermanos se enfaden con solo pronunciar su nombre. Tenía que averiguar algo más, solo un poco para saber que estaba pasando, no podría vivir hasta que Kikyo regresara de su viaje de "negocios". Con lo que me contesto ese tipo ahora tenía mis dudas de que haya ido a un viaje de negocios.

-Y porque no me lo cuentas tú. Que acaso fue tan horrible lo que les hizo que no me puedes decir. Por favor es mi hermana, necesito saber que fue lo que les hizo…-

-Ya te dije que ella es quien tiene que decírtelo, a menos claro que se ponga como la victima…- Sesshomaru empezaba a enojarse. Tenía que ser más rápida.

-¿victima de que, por favor Sesshomaru que fue lo que les hizo?-

- Eres igual a tu hermana, siempre quieren salirse con la suya… creen que poniendo su cara de inocente vamos a caer otra vez, pues estas equivocada…- no sé como paso porque fue tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tenia agarrada de los brazos con una fuerza que jamás imagine. Eso me asusto. Me asusto que los hermanos Taicho estuvieran fuera de sus cabales cuando hablaban de mi hermana.-de seguro eres igual a ella una maldita zorra que solo busca sacar provecho…-

Lo que acababa de decir ese hombre no podía ser cierto, mi hermana tal vez los estafo. Mi hermana… mi hermana. Aunque fuera mala era de mi familia y no permitiría que la ofendiera. De una fuerza que no sé de donde la saque me libere de sus brazos, tome impulso y le di una cachetada. No pude más con la ira y… explote.

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A MI HERMANA DE ESA MANERA… ¿QUE TE CREES?-

-Solo digo lo que pienso… tú y tu hermana han de ser iguales… unas verdaderas golf…- lo volví a callar con una cachetada. No podía permitir que un extraño siguiera faltándonos al respeto.

- TU HERMANO Y TU SON UNOS IDIOTAS- no podía más le grite y me fui de ahí. No sé cómo pero ayeé la salida de esa casa a la primera. Salí por el jardín y le dije al guardia que me abriera la puerta, cundo lo hizo Salí disparada, busque un taxi con la mirada y para mi suerte había uno unos cuantos metros enfrente de mí. Lo tome y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Tendría que comunicarme con Kikyo, aunque este tema era delicado ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que saber que paso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Kagome llego a su pequeño departamento estaba de un humor… no quería ver a nadie, por un momento recordó a Kouga… Como deseaba que estuviera con ella para que le dijera que hacer, para que le brindara su apoyo, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia dentro. No podía ir con su familia, ya no estaba Kouga para apoyarla… pero estaba su amiga desde la infancia.

-Sango…- murmuro la joven, busco en su pantalón su celular y marco a su mejor amiga. Espero paciente a que le contestara, su corazón casi se le salía del pecho… cuando-

_-Bueno…- _esa era la voz de su querida amiga, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su cara.

-Sango… soy Kagome…-

-_¿Kagome?... AHHH…hola linda, ¿Cómo has estado? Me tenías preocupada, no me dirigías la palabra desde que se fue Kou…-_

_-_Si lo sé… perdóname no tenia cabeza para nada…-

_-No te preocupes… ¿y como estas?-_

-Me acabo de enterar de algo que… bueno algo que tiene que ver con mi hermana Kikyo y con unos hermanos.-

-_¿unos hermanos, cuales hermanos?-_

- los hermanos Taicho…-

-_QUEEEE… dijiste los hermanos Taicho…-_

- SI… ¿Por qué?-

_-como que porque los hermanos Taicho son… bueno son unos… unos mangazos_- eso causo una pequeña risita a Kagome. Si su amiga supiera cómo eran esos "mangazos" se desilusionaría.

-Sango… necesito hablar con alguien, puedes venir.-

-Claro, en menos de una hora estaré ahí, adiós amiga.-

-Adiós…- colgó su teléfono y se recostó en la pequeña sala que había en su departamento. Y tal como dijo Sango, no tardo la hora y ya estaba en su departamento. Kagome le conto todo lo que le había pasado con los Taicho, su amiga no lo podía creer, al igual que ella se preguntaban qué era eso que les causo un dolor a los hermanos. Kagome le hiso prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, y decidieron no hablar más del tema hasta que apareciera Kikyo y aclarara las cosas. Estuvieron horas platicando de todo lo que les paso en el tiempo en que Kagome estaba triste, hasta que Sango tuvo que irse por que ya era muy noche. Decidió ponerse una blusa holgada y quitarse la demás ropa excepto la interior, después durmió toda la noche, ya que mañana era sábado.

-.-.-.-.-.

Empezó a despertar y miro su reloj eran las 9:37 a.m., tenía mucho sueño así que decidió que podía dormir un poco más, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levanto con dificultad se paso el cepillo por el cabello y rápidamente fue a la puerta, por el pequeño lente vio que era y para su sorpresa era el… era Inuyasha.

-¿Que quieres?- fue lo único que contesto pues aun seguía molesta con él.

-¡Feh!, no creas que estoy aquí por mi gusto, solo te venia a traer tus cosas que dejaste en mi casa. Eres muy descuidada.- Comento el oji-dorado del otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias, si quieres déjala ahí afuera…-

-Eres una maleducada, ¿ni siquiera me vas a dejar entrar?-

-Mira quien lo dice, yo seré maleducada pero tú eres un patán. Tú y tu hermano son iguales.-

-¿Quien Sesshomaru?, por favor aunque no me lleve bien con mi hermano nunca lo he visto perder el control con una mujer…-

-Pues entonces no lo conoces lo suficiente.-

-Eso a ti no te importa.-

-Tienes razón no me importa lo que hagan ustedes dos… solo te quiero hacer una pregunta…-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?-

-Eso no tengo por qué responderte.-

-HUUUYY… Bueno ya trajiste mis cosas ahora te puedes ir…-

-No se para que me moleste si ni siquiera me dejaste pasar y…- no termino de decir algo porque Kagome abrió la puerta, lo tomo de la mano y lo metió de un jalón a su departamento. Esto desconcertó a Inuyasha, cuando la joven cerró la puerta lo encaro. El pudo apreciar como vestía la chica, traía una blusa holgada y estaba descalza, sus cabellos caían en sus hombros, se veía muy hermosa.

-Por favor deja de gritar o mis vecinos se darán cuenta.-

-Di…s...cul…pa...me- empezó a tartamudear.- No… fue mi intención.-

-Ya no importa.-suspiro la joven – Bueno ya que estas aquí, ¿quieres algo?-

-¡Eehh!, no… no nada gracias.-

-Bueno gracias por haber traído mis cosas- la joven le dedico una sonrisa a lo cual el joven no pudo evitar corresponderle del mismo modo. Ese momento los inundo de una paz que ninguno de los dos sabia como explicar. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta… alguien tocaba la puerta. Kagome se dirigió a ella y la abrió sin ver quién era. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver quién era, era persona miro a Inuyasha y después a la joven, la persona pensó mal de los dos jóvenes al ver a Kagome como estaba vestida, no lo pensó dos veces y abofeteo a Kagome. Ella instintivamente se llevo la mano a la mejilla golpeada y susurro…

-Kikyo…-

Si era Kikyo la hermana de Kagome, la mujer que engaño a los hermanos Taicho solo para conseguir dinero pero al final termino enamorada de ellos. La mujer tenía una mirada fría, vestía un vestido negro de un solo tirante, ajustado a su cuerpo, el cabello lo llevaba suelto. Kagome solo la observo con un poco de enfado, ella nunca la había golpeado, por ninguna razón y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

-QUE TE PASA, KIKYO.- empezó a gritar Kagome. Inuyasha fue hasta ellas y se interpuso entre las dos hermanas. Kikyo solo les dio una mirada asesina y también abofeteo a Inuyasha.

-Eres de lo peor, tu y mi hermana son una basura…-

-Cállate la boca Kikyo... y mejor no hablemos de basura querida porque saldrías perdiendo...- después sintió otra abofeteada de Kikyo que se hizo la ofendida.

-Eres una basura, no hace mucho que terminamos y ya andas de... con mi hermana, y tu Kagome eres una...-

-Cállate Kikyo... y si yo ando con tu hermana o no ese ya no es asunto tuyo. Y eso de que terminamos mejor guárdatelo porque tú y yo sabemos como estuvieron las cosas... tú nos engañaste, a mi hermano y a mí nos utilizaste para poder sacarnos dinero, pero según tú te enamoraste de nosotros... por favor no puedes amar a dos personas a la vez.-

-!QUUUEE!... Tú hiciste eso Kikyo, eres una maldita perr...- Kagome solo recibió una abofeteada de su hermana por haberla ´´ofendido´´.- Ahora ya entiendo de donde sacabas todas esas joyas y ropa de marca era porque les robaste... eres una ladrona...-

-CALLATE... tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo difícil que fue y... eso no te importa lo que quiero es que te alejes de ellos oíste, no te quiero cerca de ellos nunca más, o si no mi madre se enterara que andas revolcándote con dos hombres al mismo tiempo… Ya sabes que a mí me cree todo incluso me creyó lo de Kouga tú crees que no me va a creer esto.- contesto Kikyo en un tono de burla y sarcasmo. Kagome ya no pudo contener la ira y abofeteo a su hermana, Kikyo solo la miro con más furia que nunca pero no pudo hacer nada más ya que Kagome la estaba sacando de su departamento a empujones diciendo…

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ, Y SI TE ATREVES A DECIR ALGO TE DEJARE LA CARA DESFIGURADA…Y TU SABES COMO LO HAGO QUERIDA HERMANITA, ASI QUE LARGATE…-cerró la puerta de un portazo y empezó a llorar amargamente. Ella tenía razón su madre siempre la había preferido a ella, cuando hablaron lo de Kouga ella lo defendió pero su madre solo le creyó a Kikyo y por haber defendido a Kouga se gano una cachetada. Poso sus manos en su rostro tratando de ocultar su enfado, su tristeza, su todo. Tanto tiempo que espero a su hermana para que la recibiera con esto.

Inuyasha no sabía eso, no sabía que Kikyo utilizaba a su madre para hacerle daño, estuvo unos segundos contemplándola y en un acto impulsivo la tomo de las manos y la abrazo. Kagome se quedo en shock, no sabía que había pasado pero no tardo en corresponderle al abrazo… en ese momento necesitaba a alguien y al parecer ese alguien era Inuyasha…

-_no pensé que solo así estaríamos… conociéndonos…-pensó Kagome…_

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA… PERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO ES QUE NO PODIA ESCRIBIR… TARDARE UN POCO EN EL SUGUIENTE CAPITULO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LA HISTORIA SERA MUY BUENA…**

**PERDON SI ME EQUIVOQUE EN ALGUNAS PARTES:**

**POR EJEMPLO… LO QUE PELEAN LOS HERMANOS TAICHO ES EN REALIDAD UN BUFETTE DE ABOGADOS MUY RECONOCIDO Y GRANDE EN TODO JAPON…**

**GRACIAS…**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE AKANE AOME…**


	3. Un beso cambia todo

Capitulo 3 "Un beso cambia todo"

Inuyasha y Kagome seguían en ese abrazo que los hizo olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, nada importaba salvo ellos y ese momento que estaban compartiendo, ese momento que era solo de ellos, Kagome sollozo todo lo que traía guardado desde hace tiempo, Inuyasha en cambio solo le brido un abrazo sincero el más sincero que había dado en su vida…

Kagome dejo de sollozar y se separo un poco del cuerpo varonil, aunque no deseaba hacerlo, su calor era agradable, pero no estaba bien lo que hacía… ¿O sí? Alzo un poco la cabeza para poder ver así sus ojos dorados, suspiro y se atrevió a hablar…

-Lo siento… no tenias que presenciar esta escena… es...es solo que, mi hermana… me saco de quicio…- murmuro muy apenada la joven. Inuyasha pudo ver que su rostro se sonrojaba un poco, eso a él le pareció tan tierno, con todas las mujeres que había estado ninguna dio muestra de inocencia como lo hacia ella. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decir palabra, Inuyasha observo cada facción de la joven sus rasgos eran tan suaves, tan inocentes que para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que era más hermosa que Kikyo. En un impulso soltó a Kagome y le tomo el rostro, se inclino solo un poco y… unió sus labios con los de ella. El beso al principio no fue correspondido pero después Kagome fue cerrando los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, Inuyasha pasaba su lengua en los labios de la joven, pidiendo permiso para entrar, la joven dudo un poco pero al final lo hizo, dejo que Inuyasha saboreara cada rincón de su boca, sus lenguas jugaban unas con otras. No querían separarse pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse, ambos con la respiración agitada. Inuyasha recargo su frente en la de ella, intentando calmar el ritmo de su corazón. Cuando ambos tuvieron más calmados, Inuyasha se separo un poco de Kagome sin soltar su rostro. Se miraron durante un momento y después sonrieron ante lo sucedido hace unos momentos. Kagome no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer con un completo desconocido pero todo fue tan rápido... tan inesperado pero el fondo de su corazón le encanto, quería seguir besando a ese hombre que le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero despertó de ese sueño, ella acababa de terminar una relación, una relación que duro mucho tiempo, pero ese hombre hacia que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor...

-Me encantas...- le susurro Inuyasha en un tono sensual cerca de su oído. Empezó a darle pequeños besos en la frente, en la nariz, en los labios y al último en el cuello, arrancando pequeños suspiros de la joven. Kagome sintió como dejaba su rostro y posaba sus manos en su cintura, acercándola mas a su cuerpo, ella instintivamente poso sus brazos en su cuello, jugueteando con sus cabellos extrañamente plateados. Las manos de Inuyasha eran tan atrevidas. Deslizo sus manos por sus piernas y las deslizo por su cintura, camino con la chica hasta la pequeña sala, la recostó y el se poso encima de ella. Dejo de besar su cuello y beso sus labios con una pasión despertada, deslizo sus manos por las piernas de la chica y subió su blusa. Acariciaba con cariño cada rincón de su cuerpo. Después de tantas caricias tímidas y ardientes por parte de ambos, Inuyasha abrió muy despacio las piernas de Kagome se coloco entre ellas. En cada descuido Inuyasha rosaba su sexo con la de ella, en varias ocasiones se le escapaban leves gemidos. Estaban en un sueño, un sueño del que no querían despertar, pero los sueños no duran para siempre. Kagome sintió como el oji-dorado intentaba quitarle sus bragas, eso hizo que despertara. De un movimiento brusco separo al joven de su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Sentía la excitación en su cuerpo pero no podía seguir, aun estaba dolida por lo de Kouga. Inuyasha en cambio no se explicaba la reacción de la chica, primero dejaba que la acariciaba hasta el punto de evitarse y después lo dejaba. Que le pasaba a esa chica. Ninguna mujer lo dejaba así. Estaba a punto de tomarla de la cintura y hacerla suya pero la puerta sonó. Kagome fue inmediatamente hacia la puerta, observo quien era por el lente de esta y vio que era... Sango.

-No lo puedo creer... maldición... - comenzaba a maldecir la oji-café. Observo a Inuyasha que estaba con la camisa desabotonada dejando ver su escultural pecho, el cabello desordenado y con la respiración agitada. Esto no le podía pasar a ella, su novio la deja, la gran farsa de su hermana, casi se acuesta con un desconocido y su mejor amiga a punto de descubrirlos...

-Inuyasha, metete al baño y no salgas hasta que se valla mi amiga...- el joven pareció no escucharla pues solo se quedo observándola. Con un poco mas de desesperación corrió hacia él, lo tomo de las manos y lo llevo casi a rastras hasta el baño, cuando llego cerró la puerta. Acomodo su vestuario y el cabello. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió hallando a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro. La invito a pasar y se dirigieron hacia la sala. Sango notaba a su amiga un tanto nerviosa, pero decidió esperar para preguntarle. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia hasta que por fin Sango se animo a preguntarle...

-Kagome ¿que te pasa?, haz estado todo este rato tan... callada, esa no eres tu.-

-Lo siento Sango es que... bueno... yo... ya sabes... lo de Kikyo... me tiene algo... mal, Ahhh no te conté me dijo que le iba a decir a mi ¨maravillosa¨ madre que me acostaba con dos hombres... jajajaja y para callarla le dije que le desfiguraría la cara como... como ya sabes-

Su amiga la miro seria y ella también lo estaba unos momentos pero después de unos segundos ambas soltaron una sonora carcajada. Inuyasha desde el baño trataba de escuchar la conversación de las mujeres, lo único que escucho fue lo último. Se pregunto que podía hacer una mujer tan pequeña e indefensa. Pego mas la oreja a la puerta y puso mas atención. Cuando Sango y Kagome dejaron de reír, dejaron de hablar por un pequeño ruido que vino del baño. Kagome se sobresalto pero Sango fue directo al baño, antes de que ella abriera la puerta Kagome la tomo del brazo y la jalo evitando así que descubriera su ¨secretillo¨. Sango la miro algo confundida, desde que había llegado su amiga estaba tan nerviosa, tan extraña. Le pregunto qué pasaba pero ella seguía diciendo que era por lo de su hermana. No muy convencida decidió irse. Cuando se fue salió corriendo directo al baño para ver que el hombre estaba en el piso sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto la oji-café algo confundida por ver al hombre tirado en el piso.

-Tu maldito animal me pego un susto y por su culpa me caí, además me golpee la cabeza... suficiente tengo con odiar a los perros- comenzaba a ponerse de pie y caminar a la salida. Kagome solo miro hacia el baño y pudo ver a su gran compañero de la vida, se perro Sansón... que le movía la cola y ladraba, embolso una sonrisa y salió de ahí. Inuyasha estaba en la sala acomodándose la ropa. Fue hasta Kagome y le dio un beso en los labios para después irse. Cuando se hayo sola soltó un gran suspiro, se metió a bañar y a cambiarse, tenía que distraerse, despejar su mente y solo había una forma en que ella podía hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 12:15 Pm del día. Kagome se encontraba en un gimnasio privado estaba con su entrenador, su mejor amigo Hoyo. Le había contado parte de la historia no quería tomar el tema de Inuyasha pues sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Le dijo que la mejor manera de sacar el coraje era golpeando algo y así lo hizo. Se dirigió a un cuarto privado y en frente de ella había un costal de box. Tomo unos guantes que había en una mesita, Hoyo la ayudo a ponérselos y se coloco en la parte de atrás del costal para sostenerlo. Comenzó con golpes suaves, después fue aumentando la fuerza que empleaba... recordaba la partida de Kouga, lo sucedido con los hermanos Taicho, la gran mentira de su hermana y para rematarle los besos ardientes de Inuyasha... en una ocasión fue tanta su ira que de un golpe tiro a Hoyo al piso...

-Ahhh... Hoyo, perdóname no fue mi intención... es solo que...- se arrodillo a su lado y le sobo la cabeza, pues cuando se cayó se golpeo la cabeza y parte de la espalda-perdón... perdón... perdón...-

-Kagome por favor fue un accidente, hoy andas mas energética que antes... se ve que te han hecho enojar... jajajaja... pero si quieres que te perdone será mejor que saques tu ira de la mejor manera que sabes...- Hoyo le dedico una sonrisa para animarla, la chica al saber a qué se refería también sonrió con malicia. Lo ayudo a pararse y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Claro que si, esta vez serás tu quien muerda el polvo... jajajaja.-

-Eso está por verse señorita Higurashi... jajajaja- no pudieron contenerse más y ambos soltaron la carcajada. Cuando se calmaron se dirigieron al cuarto de box. Caminaron por todo el gimnasio ya que el salón se box se encontraba al otro lado de donde estaban. En el camino iban hablando y bromeando cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo...

-Que quieres... Kikyo.- dijo en un tono de molestia al ver a su hermana ahí.

-Valla veo que si hiciste caso a mi advertencia, y espero que la cumplas...-

-Cual advertencia Kikyo...Ahhh... te refieres a dejar empaz a los hermanos Tacho, mmm creo que... NOOOO...-

-No te importa que nuestra madre piense lo peor de ti... y nuestro padre que no tardara en llegar de su viaje-

-La verdad ahora que lo dices... mmm... NOO sigue sin importarme, mi padre me creerá pero mi madre se que tú te encargaras de contarle todo a tu manera y si no te importa voy a entrenar...-

-NO TE QUIERO SERCA DE ELLOS...-

Kagome siguió su camino con Hoyo sin importarle cuanto le gritara su hermana. Cuando llegaron al salón pudo ver encima del escenario a nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha... al parecer también le gustaba boxear aunque no fuera tan experto como ella. Miro a Hoyo y le susurro al oído que él era Inuyasha Taicho. Hoyo solo hizo una mueca de desprecio. Cuando termino la pelea de Inuyasha el se bajo del escenario y se fue directamente al baño, ella no le tomo mucha importancia y se subió al ring esperando a que Hoyo subiera con ella a entrenar. En unos minutos estaban entrenando. Hoyo le enseñaba a Kagome nuevas técnicas para derribar a sus oponentes. Después de haber practicado un poco de box le pidió que entrenaran defensa personal, lo cual Hoyo adoraba por la simple razón que podía estar más cerca de ella. Ambos se quitaron los guantes y algunos compañeros pusieron unos colchones para que no se lastimaran. Hoyo adopto una posición de defensa y Kagome hacia lo mismo. En unos segundos ambos estaban tratando de derribarse uno al otro. Sin importar quien los estuviera observando, Kagome había mejorado mucho en su técnica. Hoyo, la derribo y sin querer cayó encima de ella, poso ambas manos al lado del rostro de la chica para evitar caer completamente encima de ella, en cambio Kagome poso sus manos en el pecho del joven para que no la aplastara. En ese momento ambos empezaron a reír sin saber la razón, tal vez porque ambos estaban en el suelo, o por otra razón. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por un grito de voz masculina, ambos voltearon a ver quién era y para sorpresa de Kagome era Inuyasha, quien los veía con una furia en esos ojos dorados. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se miraron a la cara. Inuyasha se subió al ring y tomo a Hoyo de su camiseta elevándolo un poco del suelo, la pelinegra se asusto ante el acto tan impulsivo de Inuyasha corrió hacia donde ellos y con poco de fuerza logro que Inuyasha soltara a Hoyo. Inuyasha sin comprender lo que acababa de hacer se puso rojo de vergüenza. En su vida había actuado de una manera tan impulsiva por una mujer, ni siquiera por Kikyo. Tomo inesperadamente a Kagome y bajaron del ring. Cuando tocaron el piso la pelinegra se soltó del oji-dorado y lo miro a la cara furiosa.

-¿¡QUE TE PASA!-

-QUE TE PASA A TI, COMO DEJAS QUE ESE TIPO TE ESTE MANOSEANDO-

-ESO ES ALGO QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTA, TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA METERTE EN MI VIDA-

-Te recuerdo querida que ayer…- Kagome sabía lo que iba a decir pero antes de que soltara algo le tapo la boca con las manos, en un susurro le dijo.

-Cállate, quieres que todo el mundo se entere…(suspiro)… mira lo que paso ayer no debió pasar…-

-Pero paso y eso nadie lo puede borrar.- el oji-dorado tomo a Kagome de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo, ella sabía que estaban en un lugar con público así que se separo de inmediato de él. Volteo a ver a Hoyo que se encontraba en el ring de pie y con los brazos cruzados haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que regresara a entrenar, ella solo asintió y volvió su vista al oji-dorado.

-Perdón Inuyasha pero como veo que esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos creo que solo nos veremos en la universidad y nada mas… bueno fue un gusto conocerte y espero que estés bien.-

-¡Feh!... y que creíste, juego un momento con este y luego lo desecho, pues estas muy equivocada conmigo nadie juega. no te desaras tan facil de mi, eso tenlo por seguro...- Inuyasha estaba que hechaba chispas, ninguna mujer lo despreciaba y ademas ella teni todas las cualidades para ser su esposa y asi poder recibir completamente la herencia, estaba seguro que si su madre la veia la aprobaria. Ademas queria ganarle a su hermano. Se alejo de aquel lugar y se fue directo a su casa. Kagome en cambio decidio que ese comentario no la afectara y decidio seguir con su entrenamiento. Pasaron dias e Inuyasha no le dirijia la palabra. Eso no le importo ya que habia decidido olvidar aquel pequeño incidente. Siguio con su vida normal en aquellos dias, trabajaba los fines de semana como entrenadora de Baloncesto en una academia y para su suerte ganaba muy bien por lo que podia cubrir sus gastos y los de su familia, claro en esa escuela eran puros adolecentes de vez en cuando les daba clases de defensa personal y ella les daba una leccion, salia con Sango despues de la escuela y de ahi a su casa. Ese dia era viernes y tendria el fin de senama libre pues su trabajo le dio unas vacaciones muy merecidas, llego a su departamento y cuando abrio la puerta se quedo en shok. su departamento estaba lleno de arreglos florales, peluches de todo tipo y tamaño, bolsas y cajas de regalo. Se acerco a un arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas y tomo una pequeña nota que decia:

_**PERDON POR MI COMPORTAMIENTO EN ESTE TIEMPO ESTABA UN POCO ENFADADO... LOS CELOS ME ESTABA MATANDO, NUNCA HABIA TENIDO ESTE TIPO DE COMPORTAMIENTO POR NINGUNA MUJER. POR FAVOR PERDONAME... NO FUE MI INTENCION OFENDERTE. PARA RECOMPENSARTE TE REGALE ESTE PEQUEÑO DETALLE...**_

_**DE NUEVO PERDONAME**_

_**PD:TE EXTRAÑA... **_

_**INUYASHA**_

No lo podia creer, Inuyasha fue quien le mando todos esos hermosos arreglos y demas cosas. pero sabia que no podia confiar en el, el y su hermano habian tenido que ver con su hermana, hasta que no supiera las razones del porque su rencor. Haci le tomara toda la vida lo descubriria...

CONTINUARA...

_**Perdon por haber hecho este capitulo tan corto, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mas largo y alfin aparecera Sesshomaru.**_

_**Tambien agradesco a saakuraa por decirme de mi grave error del pellido Taisho, lo corregire en mi proximo capitulo**_

_**UN AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**_

_**Sesshomaru se da cuenta de las intenciones de Inuyasha con Kagome, decide tambien conocerla solo para darse cuenta que ella es la mujer indicada para su corazon... Para desgracia de Inuyasha, Kagome tambien se sentira atraida por Sesshomaru...**_

_**AL FIN LOS HERMANOS TAICHO PELEARAN POR LA MUJER QUE AMAN... QUE PASARA?**_

_**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO **_

_**BESOS Y ABRASOS DE AKANE AOME...**_


End file.
